1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a display device, and more particular, to a multi-dimensional image selectable display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a three dimensional (3D) image for expressing three dimensional information may be achieved by a stereo visual principle, for example. One factor in 3D feeling may rely on binocular parallax because the two eyes may be spaced apart from each other, in most cases, by approximately 65 mm. That is, two left and right eyes may view two different two dimensional (2D) images. The two images may be transferred to a brain through the eye, e.g., a retina. The brain may perceive the two images to reproduce depth and real feeling of 3D images.
Accordingly, methods to display 3D images may be one of a special spectacle method, a non-spectacle type 3D display method, and a holographic display method.
The special spectacle method may be divided into a polarized spectacle method, a time division spectacle method and a concentration difference method. The polarized spectacle method may use vibration direction or rotating direction of a polarized light. The time division spectacle method may provide left and right images in alternate way. The concentration difference method may transfer lights of different brightness to the left and right eyes.
The non-spectacle type 3D display method may be divided into a parallax method, a lenticular method, and an integral photography method. The parallax method may cause a user to divide and observe images through a longitudinal lattice shaped aperture in front of respective images corresponding to left and right eyes. The lenticular method may use a lenticular plate. The integral photography method may use a fly's eye lens sheet.
The holographic display method may obtain 3D images, which may include all factors, e.g., focus adjustment, convergence angle, binocular parallax, and motion parallax for providing 3D feeling. The holographic display method may be classified into a laser beam play hologram method and a white light play hologram method.
In the special spectacle method, many users perceive 3D images, but must wear polarized spectacles or liquid crystal shutter spectacles to view the 3D images. This may result in inconvenience and feeling uncomfortable as the user has to wear a special spectacle.
In the non-spectacle type 3D display method, because an observed range may be fixed, only a small number of users may view the image. However, users prefer the non-spectacle type 3D display method over other methods because it may not be necessary to wear special spectacles. Further, in the non-spectacle type 3D display method, the observer may directly gaze into the screen.
In the holographic display method to display 3D images, the holographic display method may display images of 3D coordinates on a space through a laser, lens, and a mirror so that the user may perceive existing objects. However, the holographic display method may be restrictive due to difficulty in operating and limited space requirement, e.g., large space occupied by equipment.
Accordingly, there may be a strong trend of using the parallax-barrier, which may virtually embody 3D images by deceiving a viewer using stereo images. The parallax barrier may be disposed in front of an image corresponding to the left and right eyes in longitudinal or transverse patterns (i.e., slit). The user may then separately observe the 3D images composed through the slit to perceive a 3D feeling.
FIG. 1 illustrates a view of 3D images embodied by a conventional barrier type 3D display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a barrier panel 20 may be arranged in front of an image panel 30. The barrier panel 20 may be formed by alternately arranging slits (indicated as open) and barriers (indicated as blocked). The slits and the barriers may pass and block light output from the image panel 30, respectively.
Accordingly, an observer 10 may view images displayed or printed to the image panel 30 through the slits of the barrier panel 20. Here, left and right eyes of the observer 10 may view different regions of the image panel 30 through the same slit. Further, the left and right eyes may view images corresponding to pixels of different regions through a slit, thereby perceiving a feeling of 3D (a parallax barrier method may use such a principle). That is, the left eye L may view a left eye corresponding pixel Lp on the image panel 30, and the right eye R may view a right eye corresponding pixel Rp on the image panel 30.
However, in the conventional parallax barrier type 3D display device, a user cannot view a general 2D image because a panel may be installed in front of the image panel 30. Accordingly, in order to view 2D images, the barrier panel 20 should be removed.